Enterprises use software for a variety of business purposes (e.g., to provide services to clients and/or the enterprise itself, to perform data analysis for the enterprise, to manage assets, and/or as a commodity for sale) and may obtain software by licensing, purchasing, and/or internally developing the software. The manner in which software is acquired by the enterprise also affects its accounting treatment of the software (e.g., treated as an asset or an expense). Additionally, the intended purpose of the software (e.g., for internal use, for sale, to provide services to customers, etc.) may affect the accounting treatment of software that is obtained. Furthermore, government regulations (e.g., federal and state) may affect the accounting treatment of software that is obtained. For example, government regulations may require adherence to Generally Accepted Accounting Principles (GAAP) or other standard accounting procedures, which may be based on industry standards or government regulations.